Worlds Apart
by Melancholy Mistress
Summary: Three warriors that have never met and are from different worlds are transported out of their worlds after a death of a special girl only to find the girl is alive. Piper is the only one who can close the Warps that threaten to create chaos in different worlds. Piper needs the help of Zara, Cato and Xavier to help her find and destroy all the Warps before it is too late.


The clouds were getting darker all around where Piper and Gideon lived. Piper looked up at the sky and said to the old man next to her, "Gideon, I fear that despite my efforts to repair everything I will be forced to take different steps. I don't know how much longer my powers can fend off the warps anymore."

The old man, Gideon, looked up at Piper and sighed. "You know what you must do to save the worlds right my lady? It is almost time for you to go on your journey. This is inevitable I know, but I will miss you greatly. But I must ask you one thing my lady. Who will go with you on this journey?"

Piper turned and smiled at Gideon, "Oh I already know three strong warriors that I shall take with me. They live in different worlds, but their fates are intertwined close to mine. We will start our journey soon. Let us meet them at the gate of worlds Gideon."

The old man grabbed his flaming cane and stood up and followed Piper out of the temple. They both descended stone steps that had many demons running around. Two huge firestone demons descended the steps after Gideon.

***************** In Zara's World ******************

"Zara the sorceress of light we, the tribunal of magic, we find you guilty of killing the high wizard Mammon and unless someone else comes forward and takes your place you will be sealed away and destroyed in the ice prism."

"Do what you may, Nathan, I didn't kill Mammon, but you all can't seem to see past your blindness and naivety of who really did it. You would rather pin it on me because I've never been one of you. Do your worst Nathan," Zara said as she held her head up high, her bright red hair framing her face to show striking yellow eyes that pierced into Nathan's very soul.

"Your right Zara you were never one of us and now you are going to die." Nathan smiled cruelly at Zara, "Well since no one has stepped forward…"

"No! Stop! I will take her place," came a small shout that cut off Nathan. A sound of small feet running made everyone in the tribunal turn to look at the little girl no older than six run to stand in front of Zara, with her arms spread out to protect Zara.

"No dammit, Piper! What are you doing here? Don't listen to her Nathan she is just a kid she doesn't know what she is talking about," Zara exclaimed as she pulled on her chains wanting nothing more for this to be just a bad dream and to wake up to find Piper curled up sleeping next to her.

"You know the rules Zara," Nathan said with a wicked glint in his eyes, "She volunteered it's against the laws to just let it go now. If this stupid little girl wants to take your place and die so be it ha-ha." Nathan started to chant and an ice blue ribbon of strange characters started to spin around Piper. Suddenly walls of ice started to come up around Piper.

"No you can't do that Nathan. Piper you're so stupid. Why couldn't you just let me die?" Zara asked as she tugged at her chains. Piper turned in her ice prison to look at Zara. Her golden wavy hair falling in her emerald innocent eyes. Piper smiled at Zara and said in a sweet voice, "I have to go for now Zara but we will see each other soon. When I'm gone you will be transported to where the true journey begins. I will see you again soon my sister."

"What are you talking about Piper? You can't die," Zara shouted and pulled at her chains causing her wrists to bleed, but Zara didn't even notice. All Zara wanted was to save Piper. The walls of ice had finally created a full prism around Piper with Piper completely frozen inside. Nathan stopped chanting and a gust of wind hit the prism and it burst into a million fragments with Piper inside.

"No," Zara screamed as she hung her tear stained face down. At that moment Zara's green earrings started to glow and Zara was wrapped in green light and then the next moment the chains clanked to the floor empty.

***************** In Cato's World ******************

Cato gripped his swords hard in his hands and gritted his teeth. His eyes were ablaze as he stared across the field, that was once his favorite place which was now covered in the bodies of his enemies, at Wren.

"I told you Cato that you can never escape your misery," Wren said as he laughed manically. Wren pressed his knife's blade closer to the small girl's throat who was maybe thirteen. The girl didn't move she only looked at Cato with emerald green eyes. The girl's voice flowed into Cato's mind, _Cato, the time has come. You have a great journey you must go on now. I'm sorry for not being able to save you from your pain and misery. We will meet again in another. Until then..._

"_You're not leaving me Piper!"_ Cato roared backed into Piper's mind and she smiled to Cato as the blade cut across her throat. Piper's body feel to the ground and blood spilled into the white daisies in the field. Cato grounded his teeth and tried to take a step forward when suddenly a green light from the emerald attached to his belt glowed and parallelized Cato.

"What the hell!" Cato shouted as the green light engulfed him and Cato was gone.

***************** In Xavier's World ******************

Bodies of his comrades and enemies were littered all over the temple that Xavier ran through. All Xavier could think was, "_**please don't let me be late."**_ Xavier ran swiftly through the temples hallways dispatching anyone who tried to stop him. He came across the ceremony doors and rushed straight into them barging into his worst nightmare. Bodies covered the floor and at the middle was a sixteen year old girl with blood dripping out of her mouth and a sword still in her stomach. Xavier ran to her and fell to his knees dropping his huge sword as he gently grabbed her face with tears in his eyes. "Piper, I'm so sorry. Dammit, I should have been here sooner. I should have been here to protect you." Piper lifted her hand to Xavier's face and smiled sweetly as her eyes started to dim more to a pale green as the life kept leaving her body.

"Xavier, you are not at fault," Piper whispered hoarsely, "I may leave for now and with my last strength I will send you to my original self. I'm only a shard of my true soul so don't fret it's not really goodbye."

Piper slumped into Xavier as the last bit of her life left her body. Xavier clutched Piper to him and roared in anguish. The emerald bead attached to Xavier's sword glowed green and a green light consumed him.

***************** Demon Temple Gate ******************

Three green lights shined brightly in front of the gate. The lights faded away to reveal Zara, Cato, and Xavier. Zara rubbed her wrists to find her cuts from the chains gone. Cato looked around to see the field he knew nowhere around. Cato noticed he was on the ground along with a girl to his right and a muscular guy to his left. Xavier grunted and grabbed his sword and got into a defensive stance. He didn't know where he was or who these two next to him where.

"So these are the three that you have decided to pick my lady?" Gideon said as he gestured at the three new comers with his flaming cane. The firestone demons stepped to either side of Gideon interested in the new comers but also wary of them, especially of the one with the big sword.

"Yes, these are the warriors I have chosen to accompany me," Piper said as she stepped out from behind the willow tree next to the base of the steps leading back up into the demon temple. The new comer's eyes all widened at Piper as she emerged from behind the willow tree. She wore a long flowy skirt and type of netting that was snug over a black top that went over her chest and had one strap over her right shoulder. Her long golden hair, accompanied with to green silk ribbons, cascaded down her shoulders and framed her face. Her emerald green eyes blazed brightly as she looked at her companions. Zara was the first to speak, "What the hell! Piper?! Last time I saw you, you were six and were shattered into a million pieces by the tribunal!"

Cato and Xavier turned to Zara in surprise.

"I don't know who you are girl but the Piper I know was thirteen and I just saw her throat get cut right in front of me," Cato said as he glared at Zara only to have her glare back and reply, "I'm Piper's sister that's who. Who the hell are you buddy? I don't ever recall hearing about you? And how could you know Piper when she was thirteen when she died saving my sorry ass when she was six?! Huh? Got an answer for that!"

"Zara, Cato, that is enough please," Piper calmly said as she walked closer to the three. Cato and Zara turned to Piper and tried to rain in their agitation.

"So this is what you meant by you were only a shard of your true soul and that we would see each other again?" Xavier grumbled as he eyed this older version of Piper. _**She looks almost the same. Maybe three years older, is this really possible?**_ Xavier thought as he sheathed his sword and stood up to tower over Piper.

"Yes, the person you all knew was only a shard of my true soul. You all knew me at what appears to be different ages. I was able to transport you hear to the demon temple to meet at the sacrifice of three of my shards. I am the original Piper. You all come from different times and worlds and I have brought you all here to help me on my journey. Warps are appearing greatly lately in different worlds and causing destruction. You may have noticed in your world's changes like strange creatures or people going missing or even violence occurring for no reason. The Warps are responsible for it all. Normally my shards can find and close the Warps before they effect a world too much but recently my shards have been returning to me. The Warps are starting to infect other worlds greatly and causing chaos. I must journey to different worlds to close these Warps but I can't do it alone, I need your three help. All three of you are strong warriors but also special to me." Piper took a breath and then looked at her three companions and pleaded, "Please, help me save these worlds."


End file.
